


The Bluebird's Road Trips (and one pissed off tiger)

by WindChime



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Makeup, Possessive Behavior, Traveling, kuroko just doesn't give a crap, possessive kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindChime/pseuds/WindChime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko had a habit nobody other than Kagami (and Aomine) knew about.<br/>It came to Kagami as a surprise, too. Kuroko seemed like such a stable guy, his life put together by sheer determination and strong will. It was only after they moved in together that he became aware of this tick Kuroko possessed.<br/>The dude can't stay put in one place for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bluebird's Road Trips (and one pissed off tiger)

The first time it happened was after a long day of basketball training. Kagami just wanted to come home and die on the couch. NBA was so much more tiring than he thought, not to mention dealing with his teammates who, despite their skills and determinations, were snobbish assholes like every athletes who knew they were the best at what they do. Don't get him wrong, they were good people, but lumping a bunch of young, physical, competitive guys together and you can only get headaches plus body odors.

That's why, when Kagami blasted the door to his apartment down, he'd expected his partner to be there, waiting to cuddle or rub his back on the couch. Surely he deserved it, right?

Wrong. Fate clearly begged to differ. His house was dark, all lights turned off, and his shadow was nowhere to be seen.

“Kuroko?” Kagami called, yet silence was his only response. Seeing that the house lacked any sign of life (even Nigou was gone), Kagami tumbled off his shoes and thumped his way into the kitchen.

“Oi, where are you? You're not trying to scare me again, right?”

He switched on the light, then came to a realization that nobody was home. That was when he spotted a small piece of paper on the dinner table with Kuroko's neat handwriting scrawling across it.

He smiled like a fool, expecting it to be something like _'I'm waiting for you in a rosemary scented bathtub, Kagami-kun'_ or at least _'I'm shopping for our dinner. Would you like me as the main course and some honey on the side?'_ , but his dream was brutally stomped to the ground when he finally read the message and allowed it to sink in.

 

_'Nigou and I are going on a trip. Please don't look for us._

_-_ _Kuroko Tetsuya/ Nigou (paw print)._

_P.S I'm not mad at you'_

 

With his mouth agape, Kagami began to freak out.

 

* * *

 

It took 24 phone calls to Kuroko (all went to voice message), 67 phone calls to the Generation of Miracles (s _hut the fuck up, Bakagami! It's three in the morning: Aomine_ ), 54 texts ( _honestly man, leave me alone: Aomine_ ), two baggy eyes, three sleepless nights, and four days until Kuroko finally came back home, towing a happy Nigou with him. The dude looked blank as though nothing happened while it appeared like Kagami was attacked by a gang of pissed off chihuahuas.

When Kuroko stepped inside the apartment, Kagami tackled him, hugged him, then proceeded to punching him right in the head.

“Where were you, you bastard?!”

Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows. “I thought I left you a note. I was on a trip.”

“Dumb ass! You can't leave me with just a flimsy piece of paper and expect me not to worry! Where was this trip? Who did you go with? Why did you take it? What the hell did you do?!”

“I would very much love to answer you, Kagami-kun,” deadpanned Kuroko. “But I'm not in a very comfortable position right now, so if you'd please get off me, I'll explain on the couch.”

Kagami, noticing for the first time that they were sprawled like starfish (him more like a slug, clinging onto Kuroko) in the front entrance, decided to get up but didn't let Kuroko go. They walked over to the place where Kagami spent the last three nights sleeping, the bed being much to unforgiving for him, and Kuroko sat down, relaxing like he'd been here all along.

“Talk,” Kagami demanded impatiently.

“Right. So Nigou and I hopped onto the number 8 bus and went to the train station. Then we got on the train heading south, and somehow ended up at the beach. I rented a log,went scuba diving... also, I cut my feet while I was looking for seashells with an old man.”

“... What in the actual fuck?”

Kuroko sighed, then pulled out a photograph from his breast pocket. And sure enough, there it was – Kuroko on a boat in full scuba gears and a lanky old man giving a thumb-up to the photographer.

Kagami was wordless.

Kuroko went on, “I had planned to come home one day earlier than this, but I didn't have enough money to pay the rent for the log. So I was detained to wash the dishes at the restaurant the cabin owner happened to own as well.”

“Kuroko,” Kagami started, “this is not okay.”

“What isn't?”

“You... just... did you... did you even plan for this?!”

“No,” replied Kuroko honestly. “but in my household, we come and go all the time. Sometimes it was my father, sometimes my mother. One time, my sister went all the way to Paris, and she didn't even leave a note. I thought I was being very courteous.”

Kagami groaned, dropping the photo on the coffee table. He was so exhausted.

“You mean to tell me this is normal? This is going to happen again?!”

“Most likely.”

“Come on, Kuroko. What the hell is this? Hawaii Five-0?”

“I believe that people normally refer to these as road trips, Kagami-kun.”

 

... And thus, this was how Kagami learned of Kuroko's tendencies to just disappear (quite literally) for the first time.

 

* * *

 

“ _Yeah, I remember._ ” Aomine said from the other end of the phone that night after Kuroko went to bed. He had been all warm and fluffy after their little... reunion activities... and fell asleep right away after a bath.

Kagami sighed a distressed, “are you serious?”

“ _Damn right, I am. I would never forget. Tetsu went missing from school for about two weeks, and when he came back, he got frostbites on his fingers. That was almost in the middle of Summer, dude - school was gonna end soon. When I asked him where he was, he just gave me a fucking Matryoshka. I still have it in my room._ ”

“He didn't do this when we were in Seirin.” Kagami grumbled. He had been so worried, so very scared that Kuroko might not be coming back. But apparently, this was a normal occurrence in Kuroko's house: people disappearing on trips they didn't even plan all the time. 

“ _That's because you guys had basketball, and Tetsu take that kind of commitment seriously. But let's face it, he is a weird guy, and surprisingly adventurous as well. Sure, he never said much about the trips he took, but you can tell he did a lot. His whole damn family is a traveler._ ” A pause – Aomine swallowed something in his mouth, then continued, “ _if it were me going out with him, I would probably freaked too. Not as disgracefully as you, though._ ”

Kagami growled. “Don't even think about it, you're way past you time. Anyway, I'm hanging up... and stop chewing food when you're on the phone, you rude bastard!”

Kagami hung up. He was still confused about this whole road trip business, but decided that he could do nothing about it.  _Whatever_ , he thought, ruffling his short hair, then went to bed peacefully next to his sleeping partner for time in three nights.

 

* * *

 

The next time it happened, Kuroko didn't even leave a note. Kagami was less prepared for it than he thought he would be, and when Kuroko came back after a week and a half, smelling like rain and trees, he couldn't let the guy go for two days.

Kagami never thought of himself as a clingy sort of guy. He could let Kuroko travel, surely he could, but the cold nights spent without the blue haired boy by his side was actually pretty lonesome. For sure he hated it. But if road trips were what his partner was used to, then who was he to intrude?

 

* * *

 

 

The third time had been longer- two weeks. Kuroko stumbled through the front door during one late night, eyes sparkling like stars outside their windows. Kagami welcomed him home with a bear hug and some rough sex with few more rounds than necessary. Just to be sure. 

Afterward, Kuroko presented Kagami with a flaming red gemstone. Apparently, he got it while he was touring a mine somewhere in Canada. 

 

* * *

 

 

The fourth time had lead to an actual fight. Frustrations of constantly not having Kuroko around to reassure him was actually getting Kagami to the point where he snapped harshly at his shadow. 

“Almost a fucking month, Kuroko. One fucking month! And where the hell did you go anyway?!”

“I was in Amazon, Kagami-kun. I saw crocodiles,” replied the boy calmly.

“Yeah, great for you, huh? You must have had so much fun while I was worrying my ass off for your little ass!” He shouted, face red with anger. He couldn't believe the guts Kurkoko had to tell him about  _crocodiles_ , of all things.

On the floor, Nigou whimpered quietly. But one glance at his calloused paws and unkempt fur and Kagami was not feeling sorry for the mutt at all. This little shit got to go on every trip with Kuroko while he was left at home, for Pete's sake!

“Please stop glaring at Nigou like that, Kagami-kun. It is unbecoming.”

Kagami scoffed. “Whatever. You're not leaving again, you hear me?”

Kuroko narrowed his eyes, tone changing to ice cold. “Quite frankly, no. I don't  _hear_ anything. This is a... family tradition. My family can't stay in one place for too long. You can't stop me from going on my trips.”

“Hell if I care! You give me heart attacks every time you leave! I'm beginning to think you hate spending time with me or something!”

Kuroko crossed his arms, looking extremely crossed at the moment. He took a step forward, then pressed an Ignite Pass into Kagami's stomach for a change.

Kagami went down like a potato sack with an “Oompf.”

Kuroko grabbed his face with both hands and looked him in the eyes.

“If I hated spending time with you, I would not be here at all. I would not be coming back.” 

The bigger boy coughed, averting his eyes. “You bastard... I know. Sorry. That was on impulse.”

“I love you, Kagami-kun. But you need to understand that this is a part of me. You're also going out, doing your things everyday. I have no problem with that. So I hope that you can come to understand this part of me as well.”

“I know.” Kagami grumbled, still weak from the punch that left him defenseless on the ground. “I just... I don't like being in this place alone without you. When you're not here, I... what the hell am I even saying?”

Kuroko sank down to the floor, on the spot right next to Kagami's slumped figured. Then, with a tired smile and a hand running through his hair, he said:

“Then why don't you come with me when you get some time off?”

A light bulb went off on top of his head, followed by another, then another until it looked like a goddamn Christmas tree. The solution was actually so easy... and it was there all along.

 

* * *

 

When they went on a trip in Spring, Kagami discovered that, despite his powerful legs, he could not just waltz through a quarter of the Great Wall of China in one day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave any comments and review so I can improve in the future. LOVE & FLUFF & PEACE OUT, YO!


End file.
